shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Eberict Silverleaf
A restless and amoral seeker of knowledge, Eberict Silverleaf lives in exile from his people, and quests to free them from the tyranny of their own blind hedonism. Described as "mad, bad, and dangerous to know." Basic Information Eberict Silverleaf has led the full life of a disquiet adventurer. Circumstance and fate have made him into a mage-sergeant of Dalaran, a Convocate of the Silver Circle, a wanted criminal, a former cultist, an exile, a ranking researcher of the Scryers, and one of the sea of faces found lurking in the Black Omen. Although highly secretive, his life has been plagued by celebrity, complete with the wild speculations and rumour-mongering that come with. The truth and lies have painted him as a smuggler, a mercenary, a philanthropist, an archeologist, an anarchist, a wild rake, a poet, an author, a historian, a master of disguise, a scholar on the Forgotten Shadow, a pawn of the Old Gods, a time-traveller, and many other misappropriated titles. Background Early Life Eberict was born into the House of Silverleaf, notable for its ancient bloodline and military tradition. He is the son of Convocate Lysindar Silverleaf and his second wife, Magistrix Alashara of Dalaran. His father, preoccupied with the strict and controlled upbringing of the eldest son, Anador Silverleaf, who would grow up to become a famous and well-respected Ranger-Captain of the Farstriders, left the upbringing of Eberict to his mother. Alashara Silverleaf was an foundling, raised in a human environment by Dalaran mages. Although not of the great houses, she came into preeminence through the clever mastery of ambient forces, outpacing a good many of the traditional Silvermoon Academy magisters with her audacious spellcasting. Her mystique was an allure that drew the bachelors of Silvermoon to her, and her marriage to the recently widowed Lysindar Silverleaf came complete with the usual gossip and talk of black magic. Talk was all it amounted to; until her death in the Third War, none of these claims were ever substantiated (and, even then, never made public by her son). She raised Eberict as she had been raised, creating of his youth a sort of apprenticeship by which he would be made to fulfill tasks in exchange for her attentions, wisdom, and even basic nurture. If there was any motherly affection towards her son, it never showed, and his development and training had a very dry, business-like note. It was only from his elder brother, Anador, that Eberict received the affection of family, creating in the young elf a strong sense of fraternity, but a weak sense of how to deal with women. When his apprenticeship to his mother came to a close, Eberict was sent away to Dalaran. There he studied under the tutelage of Solectrin Voltas, another strong male influence in his life, and majored in dimensional theory. It was also at Dalaran that Eberict received his first taste of the unending wars which would soon grip his planet. The Runestone of Caer Darrow ... Return to Civilian Life ... The Gilded Cage ... By some cruel twist of fate --or bitter social commentary-- the denizens of Silvermoon turned on Eberict Silverleaf in his guise as an impoverished noble long before he could implement, or even plan, a nefarious scheme. It was almost as though they had read his mind. This marked the end of his preempted reign of terror. Exile and Freedom Yet Silvermoon would not forgive. Eberict spent a year on the run for crimes he did not have opportunity to commit, dodging hired assassins and bounty hunters until they (and he) got bored of the chase. Both parties opted, instead, to focus on other tasks. ... Old Gods & Dimensional Theory ... Current Events Eberict's melancholic nature, world-weariness, and high latency have taken their toll. Removing himself from public life, he laconically emerges from his sanctum when called upon by the Omen, and diligently returns quickly afterwards to avoid chance encounters with those who would recognise him. Lately, however, Eberict has been sighted in public, flanked by a small cadre of masked associates. They are likely up to no good. Demonic Familiars *Lazrin, Imp *Tang'nak, Voidwalker. Once a denizen of a musical world silenced by the Burning Legion. *Bronrida, Succubus. Least liked of the demon stable. *Khaanum, Felhunter. *Tom, Felguard. Arrogant being from a warrior culture, where martial prowess translates to prestige. Quotes *"In a war deeply rooted with magic, warlocks stand behind enemy lines to use the Legion's artillery against them. Ever surrounded by enemies, then, this is no profession for those seeking acclaim or fame - you will be mistaken for the enemy, and you will die at the hands of those you may have once intended to save, or by the talons of those who have discovered you in their midst." *"If it were truly so easy to 'beat the addiction' as your proposal of "Just sip a mana potion!", wouldn't you think we'd all be better by now? Or did you imagine --in that small, thick head of yours-- that we actually enjoy being in pain?" *"By Sargeras' hairy cunt..." RP Style/Availability Eberict is in semi-retirement from the RP scene. He continues to be used primarily for PVE raiding, and little else. If caught, he is typically good for on-the-spot roleplay, but terrible for planned roleplaying. It is best if you don't rely on Eberict for long-term plots or characterization that require regular hours, as his timezone is foreign. A wild card of a character, it is best that you don't seek Eberict out unless you're willing to be flexible and don't mind watching him jam wrenches into all the best laid plans. UNVERIFIED: If you say his name three times in rapid succession, Eberict will appear. See also * Eberict's Archive on RP-Haven Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Horde Warlock Category:Horde